metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ChozoBoy
Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Confusion! It says I'm blocked for a week for something and I don't understand why. It said to contact you and "work it out". I am new and ,at this point, confused. Luminoth lover 23:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC) RfC Do you think I should open an RfC regarding the templates for the Logbook entries? Or should I just go about adding them? They can be found here Template:Infobox Logbook and here: Template:Infobox Multiple Logbooks [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think if you speak to RAN1 and/or FL4, that ought to be all that is necessary. That area really wouldn't concern other users all that much. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Logo idea that RAN doesn't like... http://www.flickr.com/photos/23239592@N06/4556117712/ I don't know if this will actually be hotlinked, but if not then just copy/paste it and it will take you to my Flickr account. Anyway, this is an idea for a logo that I made yesterday. It has the NES Metroid background with two halves of Samus standing. One is suited, and the other is suitless, and above her is the name Wikitroid (snagged it off your logo, edited it cause it was blurry). RAN doesn't want to go retro, hence the title that he doesn't like it. Havoc and Deku prefer what we have now, but they like the idea of putting it up on special occasions. What's your opinion? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:37, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's a cool design. I know you were working with the original aspect ratio, but one problem is that Samus isn't very easy to see and there is a lot of negative space. Like I said, I want to see a change and any legible title is an improvement on the current one. I'm pretty fond of my design based off of the Wikipedia sphere, but I'm open to other logo ideas and to alterations. Either way, post it on the forum so we can work towards starting a change. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) hello hello Chozoboy, im new to wikitroid, i was wondering if you could check out the few edits i've done, i just want to make sure i did an ok job, thanks. Metroid Master 00:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC)Metroid MasterMetroid Master 00:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sic Transit Thanks for looking at my stuff. I noticed on the Sic Transit page that you want ciatation for the trivia quote. I didn't get from any sources, I was just playing Metroid Prime Hunters one day and discovered it myself. I'm not sure how you want me to cite it. Were you on IRC? Or was Deku impersonating you? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:03, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Not me. Not today. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:47, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well then Dekdrayda was in his Junge-D form... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 11:56, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Kirby I wasn't hasty to clear out the Wanted Pages. And you could have just made it into an actual page instead of delete it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :You could have just made it into an actual page instead of making it a redirect. If you can get the base information down (template, etc.) I wouldn't mind filling out/checking over the rest for any of these articles, if you like. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You know I will not agree to help with this. I think I made it clear. Come on IRC to talk more. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't at the moment. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC...? I was looking at the talk page of RoyBoyX I think, and it said something about IRC. I was wondering what that is. Also could you check the edits I made on Parasite Queen? I added a paragraph to the battle section at the bottom, and I was wondering if it was good or not. UpsilonPirate 03:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :IRC is the public chat that we use. You can access it here, but there may or may not be anyone on at any given time, unless you ask them to be. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Princesses and Twilight Princess ChozoBoy, I just want to tell you to cease editing of the Princess category and/or the Twilight Princess page, as of now and until further notice, period. I am currently in the process of "templating" multiple RfC to fix the majority of Wikitroid's current and problematic endeavors. I will also be locking those pages for to also ensure that other users do not edit them. I am telling you this, obviously, because the lock allows for editing by sysops, so it would have no affect on you. Lastly, If I do in fact find that you edited the page(s) even once, at any point while the lock is/was in effect, I will remove your sysop rights for the length of their corresponding RfC. Also, before you ask, yes, I have also left a similar message on RoyboyX's Talk page, as to avoid any insanity on the matter of "why the pages were locked". Thanks! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 13:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Caps deny May I ask you why it's not requirement to be caps? As of your act against my fixing. --FredCat100 12:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Take a look at the source text. '''ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Clarify it PH's personal channel is limited to access by him, me and Ex, and anyone he invites temporarily. Somehow you got on, and you wouldn't clarify how. All you did was repeatedly criticize me, call me immature and the like and tell me to grow up (while these things are true, you did say it over and over). Please clarify how you accessed the channel. We have devised a theory stating that you came on during a netsplit (when ChanServ resets itself), as you had noticed the link on my talk page and came on to start criticizing me for that stuff. Be warned. If you hacked into the channel, expect consequences (not necessarily from me). Just clarify how you accessed, and we'll take it from here. Thanks, --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 23:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I am telling this later because FL made his hypothesis a few days ago, after your entrance into the channel. :I haven't been online in at least two or three days. Someone was pulling your leg again. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I really doubt it. He seemed to be you. Only this time he didn't say "ur". --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Link reject I am curious why you removed the link I put there? It can help people to have less headache try to type down the one they are such to look for. --FredCat100 12:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I took the link off of the template because we don't know exactly what the project is. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Jobs for me Hey there, Chozoboy. As you already know. I am just recently back from a LONG hiatus, and honestly, I feel like I’m just taking up space with my blog and not contributing anything useful to this wiki now that I am back. My previously announced sweep for the Luminoth page is coming off slowly, and the RfC needs some time before action can begin in either direction, but in the meantime, I’d like to know if you have any tasks you’d like me to accomplish to help out, while I get my larger projects underway.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator']] 04:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :There's plenty of stuff around to work on. Adding art that the wiki is missing, room articles, cleaning up articles that need more info. You'll get some ideas if you look around for a few minutes. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 11:19, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Uh, what? Ex already warned the guy. A block isn't very necessary unless it's done repeatedly. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Omegafusiontroid Okay. For some reason I was thinking it was RfC. My bad. I'll remember this in the future. I should have said "provide your opinion" anyway. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 21:03, June 2, 2010 (UTC) RfC is over After about 7 days, the time has come to close the RfC concerning the Cameos and Crossovers. The final result, based on the votes of users in the community, has reached a consensus resulting in the final resolution of deleting all cameos and crossovers-related pages, unless they are significant enough to the Metroid series (this would be the Super Smash Bros. series and Captain N, along with some other things). Now, this process will take a few days to finish. I am starting with the removal of red links for cameo games. Please do not try to stop me, as if you do, then I have no choice but to decide that you cannot accept defeat in an election. Thanks, --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RoyBoyX, let's take a look at the suggestions I made for your previous malformed RfC: :User:RoyboyX: Because of the way you operated your AfD (and especially because of the way that you ended it), I'm going to supply you with a few relevant lines from this Wikipedia article: ::*''"Remember that while AfD may look like a voting process, it does not operate like one. Justification and evidence for a response carries far more weight than the response itself. Thus, you should not attempt to structure the AfD process like a vote." ::*''"The debate is not a vote; please make recommendations on the course of action to be taken, sustained by arguments." ::*''"When making your case or responding to others, explain how the article meets/violates policy rather than merely stating that it meets/violates the policy." ::*''"After seven days have passed, the discussion is moved to Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Old, and an uninvolved (i.e. one who has not participated in the deletion discussion) admin or editor in good standing (observing the recommendations for non-admin closure) will assess the discussion and make a decision to Keep, Delete, Merge, Redirect, or Transwiki the article based on a judgment of the consensus of the discussion. If there has been no obvious consensus to change the status of the article, the person closing the AfD will state No consensus, and the article will be kept. If not enough people have joined in the discussion to judge consensus, the article will be relisted for several more days." ::You appear to have violated each of these points in using this Wikia tool improperly. You've made a habit of showing that you don't know much about the tools that you use (unnecessary blocking incidents), and I'd appreciate it if you started looking up these pages prior to making AfDs, etc. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :You managed to hit the mark on every single one of these again. You didn't read this message thoroughly the first time, nor any other of the several times I directed you to it. It seems like you are only interested in running the RfC with non-Wikia rules. There was a pretty clear consensus on the RfC that you ran it improperly again, and at the moment you are doing a horrible job of discussing your issues with other users. Please, use the talk pages. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I have initiated a special closure process on the RfC. It involves the bureaucrats writing closing opinions for the RfC, with the majority opinion becoming the operative conclusion for the RfC. Until this time, however, you may not do anything with the crossover/cameo articles. They should be considered off-limits. Please read the new closure procedure here, which includes your responsibilities until the RfC is finally closed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I still don't believe you... ...when you say it wasn't you that barged into Piratehunter's personal channel one day, coming there straight to talk to me. You say that "someone was pulling my leg again" but I doubt it. No one is allowed in the channel except PH, me and Ex, and anyone he temporarily invites. That day he only invited RAN. But then you came on. You told me that you thought of my "hiding out" in Pirate chat was pathetic, because I did that instead of simply facing my problems. Kept telling me to grow up, calling me immature and ridiculous after I thought you called me useless. Your last quote before leaving without prompting was, "I shouldn't even have to explain that to you." And then you were off. FL had a theory about you coming on during a netsplit. If any of these quotes seem familiar to you, then it was indeed you that accessed the channel and began criticizing me. And no, this summary does not consist of speech from my past arguments with you. This is in fact a summary of everything you said on that day. Admit it. You invaded our privacy. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not interested in private chats. I don't have the time for that type of thing, and I'm behind on the activity here as well as a number of real-world obligations. Please do not associate me with whoever was impersonating me. That's pretty damn childish, and if I could apologize on their behalf, then I would but it doesn't work that way. I'm rarely on the public chat, so to insinuate that I've hacked into another or that I had been attempting to enter this other thing at some random netsplit event is pretty outlandish. Please don't associate me with that. If I really want to let you know something, or if you want to hear from me then it can be on an authenticated method such as this name on Wikia, my AIM, e-mail, Facebook, etc. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:15, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't respond earlier because of commitments. ::Anyway, even if it wasn't you, "you" seemed to be acting like yourself (if you get my drift...), calling me childish, immature and pathetic, and unable to face my problems. I refuse to believe that PH or Ex was impersonating you. You say that you're not interested in private chats. But I would think that you are concerned over what discussions go on over on pirate chat (typical discussions, mind you, but occasionally I will express my anger at something, be it my fights with you or something else) and so to see this for yourself you would hack into or access during a netsplit (or whatever the hell happened). And the fact that you scarcely are on IRC makes it even more unlikely that you wouldn't access our channel. Just admit that you know something, whether it's that pirate chat exists or if it was you that entered. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::RBX, this is becoming a waste of my time. I don't hold a discussion with someone only to later tell them that I didn't talk to them. That kind of defeats the purpose. The fact that you questioned it was me initially ought to be a good sign that you are privy to the fact that one of those guys was imitating me (again). I've known that a few of you chat in "private", be it on the IRC or whatever, but I'm a busy college senior and I'm not interested in that type of thing. I'm only here for the wiki and the readers. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Cameos Your edit to the page: Minako Hamano, has been undone. Consider this a warning. We are in the middle of a mass RfC, regarding the very scope of Wikitroid as an encyclopedia. Primarily, this RfC addresses the inclusion of what we have come to call: Cameos & Crossovers. Because of which, you, nor any other user is to edit any article in a way that may/will be affected by the outcome of the RfC. Again, consider this a warning. I am not as lenient as FastLizard4 or MarioGalaxy2433g5, I have no problem using temporary demopping on a regular basis, as a form of punishment. Thanks, [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 01:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) --; :My edit being the link to a game that is already linked to on the cameos and crossovers page already? -_-; '''ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:21, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Right, keep being a smart-alec... No no, please continue, I'm curious as to whether it will make me feel sorry for you, or whether it will simply tick me off that much more. You're an Administrator, I think you can figure out why and which edit of your's I undid, for more than a couple of reasons, Mister "Senior-in-College". [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something ''really scary? (New Forums!)]] 04:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Mutha brain That was pretty funny you have to admit right with "Mutha Brain"? :) IRC If you can. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) No, it doesn't appear to be working. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Links Seriously, stop. Creating links for characters or games, red or yellow, is almost the same as a page. The RfC is in the third and final stage and likely to end with the resolution of removing all of them. I wouldn't make any links. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Are you purposefully ignoring me? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) THE GODDAMN RFC SAID NO CREATION OF NEW ARTICLES. YOU ARE VIOLATING THAT RULE. LINKS AND TEMPLATES COUNT. If you restore Falco's article, you'll have just proved my point. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Creating links is not the same as creating articles. I spoke to FastLizard4 about it weeks ago and have already explained this to you in other talk pages. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I remove them because I am against them. Prepare to face a severe consequence (not from me)... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Removal of Sysop Rights You are as of now, demopped, until I can appropriately discuss your competence as a future Wikitroid Administrator. You have shown a seemingly unyielding overbearing attitude, you fail to listen to absolutely everyone and anyone, as it seems that you know exactly what needs and does not need to be done, when you in fact do not, and you failed to head my earlier warning. But not only this, you removed a comment I myself posted in order to neutralize a potential argument between you and RoyboyX, for reasons that I can only assume were out of sheer anger or trolling. You will be notified when discussion on your status has ended. Thanks, [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 21:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I did not KnoW.......... ... .... ...... I didn't know it had to have a license, it is kinda obvious its a picture from the game though and it is a cool pic. Since I have been on this wiki I have tried to help it as much as possible doubting me only makes me annoyed. Your the admin who created pages for games that aren't in the metroid series such mario and luigi super star saga. I'm sorry to have annoyed you your highness, don't be so snippy though. I am sorry :You've been a member for over a year, you should know that all images need licencing by now. The picture's relevance is not in question, besides, images that aren't relevant shouldn't be on Wikitroid at all. And the picture's "coolness" has nothing to do with whether it needs a license or not. Adding licensing isn't hard at all. Being patronising to others isn't going to do you any favours either. And please sign your posts. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) -_- Uh, did you not notice that Olsen does not want his work to be redistributed? I will be deleting those images. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Artists put those types of statements up so that nobody takes advantage of their work. We plainly link to his website and I doubt he'd mind. If you'd really like to, you can try asking him for permission. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Good job on tracking that feature down and adding all the new categories etc. But can you please try to add categories while editing the article, not just adding them to the bottom with the category bar. I'm assuming this is what you did because of the successive edits you made adding individual categories each time. Your'e not an admin at this point so try to be a bit more careful with your editing, it has to be patrolled. Another thing, please use descriptive file names; isn't at all descriptive of the image's content. I have asked you about this before. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Wanted Pages Grittins Chozoboy I was recently perusing the Wanted Pages section and I am puzzled as to why Wikitroid would want all these articles about subjects that don't really pertain to Metroid (examples: Donkey Kong, King Dedede, and Falco Lombardi). It just doesn't make much sense to me why there should be articles about things that aren't related to Metroid. Wonderwalrus 18:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) There was a discussion on the Brawl talk page where one of our users suggested creating pages for some of the characters from the game. You can catch up there. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah. I guess the idea is still in dicussion. I suppose that means I should refrain from editing/deleting/writing these articles. I'll just hold off until they come to a decision. Wonderwalrus 01:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC)